mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Catwoman
Catwoman is an antihero character from the DC Comic series. She is a notorious master thief, and an adversary, ally and occasional love interest of Batman. She appears as a fighter in the crossover fighting game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Her counterpart in the game is Sonya Blade. Story Born and raised in the slums of lower Gotham City, Selina Kyle escaped the abusive orphanage she was placed in following the deaths of her parents, and used her natural athletic agility for crime. At eighteen, she became a prostitute, where she met her friend, then thirteen year old Holly Robinson. Soon after, she also met her future nemesis/ally/love interest, Batman. Inspired by his actions, she decided to follow a similar pattern, alibet for crime instead of the law, thus becoming the thief known as Catwoman. Since then she has walked the line between alluring thief and anti-hero vigilante. Catwoman's story begins as she is approached by The Flash after stealing from the Gotham Museum. Though he defeats her in combat, she reclaims her purloined jewel after an intervention from Kano, and whilst she makes her escape, she gets pulled into a portal that teleports her to The Special Forces base in the Mortal Kombat universe. Here, she finds Sonya Blade, and requests to use the bases portal to return to Gotham. Sonya defeats her in battle however, and locks her away in a cell. She is eventually set free when Lex Luthor is also captured, and they aid each other in escaping. The two form an alliance, approaching both Deathstroke and The Joker and recruiting them for the battle against the invading warriors. With their help, she assists Batman and his allies in the battle against Dark Kahn. Her Arcade ending features her returning to her Gotham City and discovering that due to the magical essence of the worlds merging, she now has the ability to transform into a Black Panther at will, enhancing her speed and strength. She uses these newfound powers to ensure she will never again be caged. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' "Selina Kyle operates as a costumed cat burglar in Gotham City, and has a love-hate relationship with Batman. She is able to commit nearly impossible crimes thanks to her athletic prowess, skills with a whip, and seductive wiles." Moves *'Whip Sting': She whips her opponent with her whip. *'Kitty Surprise': She wraps her whip around her opponents feet, brings the opponent to her, and stomps on the opponent's face. *'Raging Cat': She gets on her opponents waist and claws them, then kicks off their chest. *'Whip Grip': She lassos the opponent with her whip then jumps towards the opponent, kicking them in the belly. *'Somersaulting Fever': She somersaults and kicks her opponent twice. *'Nine Lives': She becomes immune to projectiles for a short period of time while backflipping. Fatalities Lasso Snap: She throws her whip around the opponents neck, pulls him to the ground, then jumps on the opponents back and snaps their neck with the whip. Nice Kitty Kitty: '''Catwoman stabs the opponent in his/her face with her claws and slashes downward. After that she stabs the opponent in the stomach and throws them over her back. Endings * '''MK vs. DC (Non-Canonical): "Having been infused with the power of magic during her teleportation to the alternative universe, Catwoman found that she could transform at will into a black panther. Her increased strength and agility made her a cat that would never again be caged." Gallery 5SONYA CATWOMAN.jpg Cat Woman.jpg Catwomanending.png Trivia *Catwoman is one out of the only two fighters who laughs when influenced by the rage, the other being Joker. *Catwoman's ending may be a reference to the Animality finishers that appeared in older Mortal Kombat games. Category:DC Universe Category:Neutral Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters